


Warm

by Claire Elizabeth Fletcher (I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry)



Series: Magnus and Maria [1]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry/pseuds/Claire%20Elizabeth%20Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Martinsson is a detective the Ystad Police Department in Southern Sweden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> These stories skip around in Magnus and Maria's relatioship and life.

 

 

“Come here,” he whispered to her in the dark, his large hand reaching out to her, his fingers wiggling nimbly.  The sound of the ocean before them.  She walked to him and he moved her so that he was behind her, holding her around the waist.  “Is this what you had hoped would happen?” he murmured in her ear, her head leaning back onto his shoulder and chest.  She closed her eyes and felt his warm skin on hers. 

“I don’t know, I think so.  You have me very confused,” she said as she kissed his temple, right at his hairline.  He laughed quietly.

  
“Confused?  How have I got you confused?  Clearly not doing my job right then,” he said as he laughed and nuzzled into her neck.

“No, I just mean I was angry, and then you touched me and now I’m not.  All of the anger is gone, melted away.  How do you do that?” she asked him, looking up at him over her shoulder.  He shrugged.

“I have a feeling that it isn’t me that’s doing anything, it’s you.” He said as he moved her hair so that he could kiss her exposed neck.  She leaned her head to the side, allowing him to run his lips over her skin.  His lips felt soft and warm and just a little bit wet.  “If you didn’t love me, none of this would be happening,” he whispered as he kissed her ear.  She smiled.  He moved his hand to her arm and found her hand.  He interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly.

“Magnus,” she breathed.  The ocean was dark in front of them, the wind gently gusting, blowing soft silver clouds past the full moon.  She could feel his body making her warm, keeping the chill breeze from the water from permeating her skin.  Even in the summer, the nights at the ocean were cool.

“Do you know how I love to hear you say my name?  People say my name all day long, and no one says my name like you,” he said as he moved his other hand to take hers.  She smiled.

“I’m glad no one else says your name like me, I would be very jealous if they did,” she giggled as he tickled her neck with his nose.  “You’ve never seen me jealous, it’s rather ugly.”  She felt him forrow his brow against her skin.

“There is nothing ugly about you Maria.  If you were jealous, it would be my fault, it would be my ugliness,” he whispered as he kissed the back of her neck, making her drop her head forward and moan slightly.  She smiled thinking how good he was at this.  He could make her burn, make her ache just with his voice and his soft lips.  She had never in all of her life met someone who could do this to her with so little apparent effort.  She turned to him and found his mouth open to her.  She felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach as he held her tightly, her hands moving to his soft curls, wrapping her fingers around them.  She forgot that he had left her sitting at lunch alone, waiting for him.  She forgot that he was so engrossed in the case that he forgot to call her and tell her he couldn’t make lunch.  He moved to sit down on the cool sand, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

“I’m sorry,” he said pulling back from her a bit.  “I’m sorry about today.  I could tell you working with Kurt is difficult, I could tell you that sometimes it’s just easier to appease him and pay the other price, I could tell you that we made good progress and that we are closer to the truth because of today,” he moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it with the back of his hand, watching her close her eyes at his touch, “ but really those are just excuses.  There is no excuse for me not calling you, for me thinking it was acceptable to leave you waiting.  I’m sorry Maria.”  She looked in his eyes in the dark, the sound of the ocean behind her.  He was so much more than perfect, and all of her anger was gone.  She couldn’t even remember the feeling of being angry with him.  She leaned forward and kissed his mouth, moving her hands behind his neck, intertwining them under his curls, holding him to her.

“Magnus,” she said again as he smiled against her lips.  They had been seeing each other every couple of days for two months and this was the first time she was sure she never wanted to be away from him again.  He ran his hands up her back, gently, smoothly, so much control. She shuddered under his light touch.

“Let me take you somewhere out of the wind, to somewhere warm,” he said to her, in a deep low voice.

“You are somewhere warm, I’m already there,” she responded, pressing her body against him.  He smiled and kissed her again.

“But think how much warmer you will be in my bed,” he said slyly as he raised his right eyebrow at her.  She pulled back from his kiss, her eyes desperate for him.

“Take me there Magnus, now,” she whispered as he pulled her up and they ran to his car.


End file.
